


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry, for the whole thing, last in this series unless i decide to do a part where the reader's actually y'know alive, sort of, the dan/reader part is eh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOMEBODY ELSE TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS I'M HONESTLY INCREDIBLY SORRY<br/>edit: I added 'graphic depictions of violence' just in case</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY ELSE TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS I'M HONESTLY INCREDIBLY SORRY  
> edit: I added 'graphic depictions of violence' just in case

My heart was racing at a thousand miles a minute, it felt like. I was in a terrible sweat despite the cool night air, pale and shaky from blood loss, and something in my head was yelling at me. I don't know why, but I had the impending anxiety that this was going to be the end of me. At the time I hadn't been sure, but I was right.

It had happened so quickly. One minute I was sitting in an intersection in LA, listening to some somewhat obscure pop song, when all of a sudden there was a sense of terrible anxiety, followed by me being hit by a car. Just my fucking luck. And it hurt, to put it in simple terms, but I could honestly feel the entire force of the car slam into the left side of my body, creating a terrible painful burning and stinging sensation in my ribcage and a loud, screeching grinding of metal-on-metal as one vehicle collided with another. The glass in the windshield and window had shattered, but I was so numb with pain I wouldn't have noticed if they'd sliced me up.

I was half-slumped, half-curled into a ball with excruciating pain in the driver's seat, warm, sticky blood trickling down the left side of my face and soaking through my shirt from cuts under my clothing. The force at which the opposing car had slammed into me had pulled at the admittedly shabby seatbelt, fraying it in a couple of spots but also constricting at my chest as it kept me securely in place. Gasping for breath, in complete and utter shock, I managed to sit up a little bit, honestly surprised that I wasn't paralyzed. I turned my head to the left, wincing slightly, and saw a rather intoxicated man in the driver's seat that was staring at me with a look of absolute horror on his face. I watched him bleary-eyed as he pulled out his phone, dialed 9-1-1, and explained the situation to the person on the line.

"Hello, 9-1-1? Uh... I'm ashamed to admit but I just got into a car accident and I was drunk... but the guy in the driver's seat seems seriously fucked up, like he's bleeding everywhere and shit..." the man said once the line picked up; he had a deep voice that was slightly slurred from the alcohol. "Can you come to (insert LA intersection because I'm from Arizona) with an ambulance for the guy? Oh shit I think I recognize him... Have you heard of a guy named Daniel Avidan, or, uh... Danny Sexbang, I guess?... Okay... uh, I'm gonna wait for a police car now... Back up so they can get to him? Alright... Thank you, bye."

Once the call supposedly dropped, I vaguely registered that he was backing up; everything was beginning to go blurry. I was still conscious, but I could almost feel the shock setting in. He managed to pry the door open before he gasped in horror, seeing my injuries, then began cursing under his breath. I glanced up at him for a moment and saw that he was beginning to show signs of bruising and had a fair amount of cuts on his face but didn't appear to be in mortal harm, unlike me. _That lucky bastard_ , I thought. He kneeled down and muttered to me, "Dude, I am so, so, so, so sorry. It's all my fault... I wish it was me. If you live through this, feel free to smack me in the face."

"Thanks..." I mumbled in an obviously pained voice. "And no offense... but fuck you."

"None taken, I swear. It's all my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Moments after this encounter, I began to hear the first strains of a siren. It was faint but very quickly began to grow louder and louder, eventually sounding as if it were right next to me, and as it reached this point I could see an ambulance and several police cars approaching from a few blocks away, the red and blue lights on their tops flashing wildly. The vehicles pulled up seconds later, and I heard a lot of shouts from officer to officer or EMT to EMT.

I heard the ambulance doors creak open mere feet away from me and the wheels of a gurney rolling onto the black street. As I watched it from the corner of my eye quickly wheel up to my car, at the same time a woman approached me and unstrapped the seatbelt before lifting me up and placing me delicately on the gurney. At this same time, I felt the phone in my pocket give a buzz; someone texting me while I was bleeding out seemed kind of odd to me, before I realized that word of a car crash may have reached the news by now. _Fuck._

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" she asked me urgently. I gave a small nod. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

I tried to say "Leigh Daniel Avidan", but all that came out of my mouth was a dry croak. I repeated myself desperately, and after a couple of attempts I managed to give my name to her in a whisper while I was brought inside the blinding white ambulance. My phone gave another urgent buzz.

"Daniel, do you have anyone that would contact you if they knew you were here?" inquired the EMT as she noticed the buzzing in my jean pocket.

"Arin Hanson," I replied in a whisper. "He's coming, I'm sure..."

Less than five minutes after I said that, I heard a car screech to a stop a short ways away from the vehicle; its doors opened and slammed shut and there was the sound of two pairs of feet pounding rapidfire at the concrete for a few seconds before they stopped suddenly what seemed like 10 feet from the ambulance. Then there was a loud, familiar voice that screeched like I had never heard it before.

" _No!_ " screamed Arin. 

It broke my heart to hear him shout in such a tone. I had never thought such a guttural, blood-chilling noise could even be issued from his mouth. He raced towards me as I sat up as much as my frail body would let me to see him with tears streaking down his face, followed by Suzy, who had eyeliner beginning to trail down her face already.

"No... nonononono... _fuck_ ... D-Danny... what happened?" he choked as he and his wife reached me and clambered into the van with the permission of an EMT. Suzy was too shocked for words; she could only manage a terrified gasp. 

"Fucking idiot was drinking..." I said, barely audible. It was becoming hard to do... stuff in general because of the blood flowing out of the scrapes and cuts all over my left side. The bloodflow had decreased dramatically, to a slow trickle, but I'd still lost enough that it was getting to my head combined with the shock.

"Shit, man... do you want us to call the others real quick?" the younger man asked, pulling out his phone. I responded with a nod, and he called Barry and Kevin while Suzy dialed up Ross and Brian. They each got into a rushed conversation with them explaining what had happened, before hanging up on them.

"I told each of them to meet us at the hospital," Arin said after a few seconds of silence, while his wife nodded as if confirming that she had told Ross and Brian she'd told them that too. Her voice had been awfully hushed during the converstion, confirming that she was still stunned by the ordeal.

However, at this point... I was uncertain I'd ever make it there... despite the drugs they were pumping into my system, I still found it extremely hard to breathe; this coupled with all the blood I was certain I'd lost from the lacerations across my body couldn't have fared well for it.

As the ambulance doors finally slammed shut and I sensed us beginning to move, I suddenly experienced this overwhelming... cold. I felt like I was being submerged in ice. And at the same time, a burning numbness swept over my body, and the miniature heart monitor in the hospital suddenly began to go out of control. It began beeping rapidly, and my gut told me this wasn't good. The edges of my vision began to blur as Suzy noticed it becoming rapidfire and let out a sound of fear, while an EMT suddenly began doing something that at this point I didn't even register.

Arin took one glance at my rapidly rising and falling chest and the spiking heart monitor and yelled, " _NO!_ " He too began to pant out of fear.

I murmured to him, "I'm gonna miss you all," as my senses began slipping away from me. He choked out a sob and buried his face in his wife's shoulder as the heartrate monitor suddenly began to slow at a very noticeable rate, and the last thing I saw before everything slipped into oblivon was a face I hadn't seen in what felt like years. I gave a warm smile towards the face, glad that it would be with mefor the rest of eternity.

"Let's go, Dan," [Y/N] whispered into my ear as my vision faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I WRITE EVERYTHING PEOPLE TELL ME TO I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON


End file.
